


Coffee vs the Rift

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto hates caffeine deprivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee vs the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 11 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Ianto sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Setting the tray down next to the sink, he ran over to see what the alarm was about _this_ time.

"Please say it's not urgent," he begged as he approached Jack and Gwen.

"No such luck," Jack replied, frowning. "At least three Weevils sighted in the park, we need to get out there now."

That was it, he decided. The Rift truly had it in for them. Jack and Gwen didn't look any happier about it than he did.

"Caffeine deprivation, day four," he grumbled as they made their way out to the SUV.


End file.
